saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordread
is a player of Sword Art Online. He was Galant's former friend, but after some time, he is revealed to be the principal antagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes, and then from Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He is also the principal character in upcomming and to-be-named side story. He was member of Laughing Cofffin, and in New ALO he is the leader of The League of Darkness Knights. He is Galant's archenemy, as the responsible of the death of all the Royal Knights. Appearance Real Life Sword Art Online Mordread has blonde hair styled to his back, thought he has one lock pointing to the front of his face.He has red eyes, after having Darkness. He has a black coat, with red synbols on the chest and both arms and a hood. Under it, he has a grey shirt, a neckless with a skull, which resembles Kamui's mask, and a belt with the symbol of Laughing Coffin. He has dark gey pants, and boots matching the color of his coat. On his hands, he has black fingerless gloves. He carries his sword on his back, and lots of knives hiden on his clothes. New ALfheim Online Mordread clothes mostly resemble his cousins during SAO. he wears a black longsleve coat, with red highlights on the body and his arms, and a long blblack belt with golden buckle. He also wears a grey tshirt attacked to his body, and leaves his muscles marked. He wears dark grey pants, with read markings and black boots with red highlights, the same as his coat. He carreis his sword on his back, with a dark brown belt slung across his chest with also a golden buckle. Still, his signature characteristic is his dark dragon-like mask, which has read eyes after his eyes and a sigle front look of his hair golnig down across his right eye. It is very strage for him to remove the mask. He also continues to wear his skull pendant on his neck. Personality Mordread was formerly kind, very caring to his friends, much lickely to any of the members of the Royal Knights. He had a great realtionship with Galant, being one of his best friends, just next to Shun and Tai. After a difficult moment lived, he was left behind by Galant, choosing Shun and Sakura instead, and costing Mordread of the scar on his face. After that moment, Mordread left all the faith he had on his friends and developed viseral hartred to all of them, specially Galant. He became much more ruthless, vengative and full of anger. Once he entered the game, and noticed that they were there, Mordread decided to take revenge on all of them. This caused him to develop the same thing as Galant would months after: Darkness. His eyes began to glow red crimson, and he accepted this, saying that it was the path he was forced by Galant, and despices him as well. Mordread is consumed by revenge, but he fully managed to controle Darkness. The same as Galant did with his name, he left his own, Miya, behind. He did dis with the excuse that that person was dead, and the one that rise from it, was Mordread, a being molded and forged by darkness itself. Background He is the cousin of Hao. He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates his bests friends: Galant Lance, Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. At some point of the game, he was expossed by Skeith at the sametime he had Darkness, what caused he do develop his streght stamina, agility, rection, etc...This made him a unique being of the game, possesing both Darkness and Skeith on his body. Combat Prowess Mordread is a extreamly skilled player in Sword Art Online. He is probably Laughing Coffin's most powerful member, suprassing even PoH himself. He is an extremly proficent at the use of a one handed sword, and the same using multiple knives long at the same time on both hands. A total of 6 as max, one on each spece between his four figners(no thumb). he can use this either as a throwing weapon or at close quarters. His skills also include hand-to-hand combat after performing several Martial Arts in real life, accompanied by the fact that he hels a Martial Arts Sword Skill. He is an expert capable of defeating a normal person with a single powerful hit, if well placed. It would seem that his hands are his main weapon, but the level of Mordread's training makes his entire body a weapon. This skills suprass the one Bors and even Galant at some moments. Still, Mordread's ace is his own Darkness, result of his desire for vengaence. This made him develop greatly his skills at hand to hand combat, streght, stamina, speed and other overal abilities in similar mode that Galant's Wrath mode does. Still this has a disadvatage: the pain, but Mordread has learned to control it, developing greatly his pain endurance. By the time of New ALO, Mordread has fully achived the use of Darkness,using it almost as personal will. He can use this in replacement of the Magic Points he does not have. He is capable of using it as personal will almost, as if it would be an unique skill of him, after fully accepting it within his body. This facts make Mordread the top warrior of his new guild and one of the best warriors in New ALfheim Online. Relationships Galant They were former friends. At some point of the story, they had a fight. Since then Mordread despiced Galant, and therefore, he seeks to make his life a living hell, and then kill him. Lance They formerly had a bad relationship. But when Galant became friends with him, he did the same, though he never seemed to care much about him. Guinevere Hao TBA Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 19000 Main Equipment *Skull Clarent(One Handed Straight Sword) *Black Key Knives(One Handed Long Knives) Skills Martial Arts Skills *'Maximum Pain' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Dokuro Senpuu' *'Endless Torture' *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' Alfheim Online *'Level:'100 *'HP:'20000 *'MP:'None Main Equipment *Skull Clarent(One Handed Straight Sword) *REDACTED *Black Key Knives(One Handed Long Knives) Skills Martial Arts Skills *'Maximum Pain' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Dokuro Senpuu' *'Endless Torture' Trivia *Mordread is based on Mordred, a knight of the Round table in the Arthurian legend. He was the illegimate son of King Arthur, and his killer in the battle of Camlann. He is also based on Gilgamesh(Prototype). *Mordread would be the (unoficial) 11th Royal Knight. *Mordread is also one of the few characters left that know Galant's real life name. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:SAO Player Category:Laughing Coffin Members Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member